


Harry Potter Smut Oneshots (Part 5 of 5) (Bonus Book)

by matters17793



Series: Harry Potter Smut Oneshots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cuckolding, Dominance, F/M, First Time, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Incest, LGBTQ, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Solo, Massage, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Submission, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Twerking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: Numerous pairings, including heterosexual and various LGBTQ+ oneshots, mainly involving Harry but also includes other relationships.This work now includes mini series as well as oneshots.Ships included in the order that they're tagged.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Albus Potter/James Potter II, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley/Harry Potter, James Potter II/Albus Potter, Marge Dursley/Harry Potter, Marge Dursley/Petunia Evans Dursley/Harry Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Harry Potter, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy/Teddy Remus Lupin, Scorpius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Ginny Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Molly Weasley, Teddy Remus Lupin/Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Vernon Dursley/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Smut Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719403
Comments: 47
Kudos: 123





	1. Albus Potter & James Potter II

**Author's Note:**

> A last attempt at a Smut Oneshots book.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus decides that James must be taught a lesson after his brother mocks him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following request:
> 
> Albus Severus seduces his straight manly brother James Sirius and turns him into his gurl and gay lover, fed up with all the hassle he got off him from being a snake and in a relationship with a Malfoy.

The scorn James had given Albus for going out with Scorpius had been immense. As the older brother, James felt it his duty to bully Albus, knowing that his brother was going to do nothing about it. Albus was usually quiet and wouldn't ever want to cause problems for anyone.

There was only so much more Albus would be able to take. After all, he was only expressing his love for his boyfriend, and that shouldn't be such a crime, should it? He wished he could make James understand that Scorpius was a great person, and the love of his life.

Everything became much worse when Scorpius dumped Albus. He had quite enough of James' interference, and Albus' refusal to do anything about it caused Scorpius to snap, telling Albus how much he hated him and that they would never speak to one another again.

It was fair to say that Albus was heartbroken, and what he hated the most was that he and Scorpius had lost their virginity to each other. Scorpius attended to his every need and Albus reciprocated it, but now he would never get that feeling... Or so he thought.

As he lay on his bed, looking up into space, Albus suddenly started having a rather brilliant idea. He was jealous of the fact that James was slightly better looking than he was. All of the girls and even some of the guys would willingly throw themselves at James, and Albus decided that he would need to teach James a lesson he would never forget.

He had previously noticed how hot James was, but forgot about it when Scorpius was dating him. Now that Scorpius was out of the picture, Albus allowed himself to think about his brother, and began to feel horny. He tried to calmly control himself, whilst making his plan.

As he went downstairs to the kitchen, Albus noticed that James was happily drinking a cup of tea. He tried his best to hide his boner, but was hopeful he would also get to see James' too. Sitting down next to his brother, Albus waited until James acknowledged him.

"Hi" James mumbled "Can I help you?"

"I don't think anyone can help me" Albus sighed "Now that I'm a single guy"

"You deserved it for being a snake" James reacted.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that" Albus rejoined.

"You should never have gone out with Scorpius" James persisted "It was wrong of you"

"Perhaps your right" Albus muttered "I could do better"

This was where Albus was going to begin his plan. He wanted to try and get his brother naked, and to make his brother want him so badly. As James went back to ignoring him, Albus started to caress himself, lowering his voice so it sounded more rugged.

"Scorpius is missing out" Albus teased "He used to love my dick"

"Dude, do you mind?" James rejoined "I don't want to hear that"

"He used to say my lips were so moist" Albus continued "He loved the warmth and the way I would slobber"

Seeing that there was a banana on the table, Albus grabbed it and slowly raised it to his lips, slowly inserting it inside his mouth. He looked down and watched in quiet satisfaction, as James tried to hide the fact that he too had an erection.

"Jamie, do you want me to do this for you?" Albus moaned "You can release all of your stress in my mouth"

"A-Alby, I mean Albus" James responded "W-why are you doing this?"

"You want this, don't deny it" Albus countered.

"Well... I..." James whispered.

Wanting to get James in the mood, Albus stripped himself of his clothes, making sure to show his plump, bubble butt to James. It was as if his big brother was lost in thought, and it wasn't until Albus pulled James' trousers and briefs down, that James reacted.

"W-what?---" James began.

"Just relax" Albus soothed.

Their cocks were very similar, although James' was slightly longer. Albus gently took James' penis into his hand, feeling it pulsate as he touched it. He then turned the seat around with James on it, so he could kneel in between James' legs. Just as Albus was about to lower his head, he paused and looked back up at James.

"Does this seem wrong to you?" Albus posed.

"I don't know" James replied.

"Perhaps I should stop" Albus retorted.

"N-no wait!" James pleaded.

"Do you still hate me?" Albus questioned "Am I a snake?"

"No you're not!" James insisted "Please, I'll do anything you want, if you let me cum in your mouth!"

That was when Albus knew that he had James right where he wanted him. Slowly, he wrapped his lips around James' penis, feeling his brother breath heavily. Albus began slowly bobbing up and down on his brother's dick.

"Oh Albus, I love it" James moaned.

As Albus continued, James took the rest of his clothes off, and used his wand to lock all the doors and close all curtains. He wanted this to be a private moment, and Albus did too so there were no complaints from either of them.

The slobber that coated James' dick made him slide easily into Albus' mouth. It was allowing the pace to speed up, and James put his hand on the back of Albus' head to push him down further and further until he was close to shooting his load.

"I hope you enjoy this" James panted.

Sensing his brother's upcoming climax, Albus sucked harder and faster until James' balls started to dance, and sperm squirted into Albus' mouth. There were a few thick jets, followed by some spurts, but even after James had finished, Albus persisted.

"Please stop!" James begged "Please!"

After a further minute of sucking, Albus pulled away, and enjoyed the way that James squirmed. They looked at each other, before Albus stood up, pulling James up too, and kissed his brother. James could feel that his little brother was more muscular than he believed.

"Now, you better do what I say" Albus warned "Because if you don't, I'll tell mum and dad"

"I'll do it" James promised "Please, just don't tell anyone"

Using strength that he didn't realise he possessed, Albus lifted James onto the table and pushed him around so he was on all fours. Albus pushed James' legs apart, and got a glimpse of the tight, pink hole that his brother had.

"I'm going to stretch this out" Albus explained.

"Please don't hurt me though" James mumbled.

"Unlike some people, I would never do anything to physically harm you" Albus stated.

"So, what are you going to--- Whoa!" James screeched.

Whilst James was talking, Albus had moved his face closer to James' ass, until he was kissing the plump cheeks either side of the entrance. He licked the smooth skin, and felt his brother tense up, as he got ever closer to the hole.

"This is just the beginning" Albus grunted.

As he got in position, Albus pushed his tongue into James's hole, caressing his brother's legs to keep him calm. There was truly nothing between them at that point, but the only thing Albus cared about was making James his.

"That feels immense" James panted.

After a few more moments, James' hole was slick and ready to be invaded. Albus used his wand to lubricate his penis and add extra lubrication to James' hole. It was cold at first but quickly warmed up, the heat from their bodies getting stronger.

"I'm ready" James said.

"Good" Albus replied.

Lining himself up, Albus pushed inside James' hole, beginning with just the head of his penis. It stretched the ring of muscles so that he could push in further until he was balls deep inside his brother. James let out a small moan, and Albus smacked his brother's ass.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson in love and respect" Albus chuckled.

"Please give it to me, I'll be yours for as long as you want" James offered.

"Then you'll be my bitch forever?" Albus countered.

"Yes I will!" James agreed.

The pace was becoming faster and the movements much harder. It was rough, but James was enjoying the feeling, whereas Albus was losing control of his body. He could feel his orgasm building at a rapid rate, and he knew how he wanted to finish.

"Jamie, on your knees in front of me" Albus ordered.

"Yes Alby" James concurred.

As soon as Albus removed himself from James' hole, he saw his brother get quickly onto his knees. Albus pushed his dick into James' mouth, and felt the slobber coating him. It felt even better than when Scorpius had done it to him.

"I'm gonna shoot" Albus groaned "Open your mouth and hold out your tongue"

Removing his penis, Albus started stroking himself in front of James, and the sight of James awaiting him was all that Albus needed. He shot his sperm into James' mouth, seeing it splat on James' tongue. He sat down on the seat next to James, and had one last order.

"Swallow it" Albus instructed.

Closing his mouth, James swallowed, with the gulp being visible to Albus. James sat back in his seat, and looked at Albus with a smile. There was only one more thing that Albus wanted to clear up, and then they could get on.

"I love you" Albus said "Do you love me?"

"I do" James replied "I'm sorry I was rude, I love you so much and I want you so badly"

"Nice" Albus giggled.

"Shall we get dressed?" James suggested.

As they got their clothes back on, Albus saw that James had visibly changed. He never knew that his brother could be so submissive, but his plan had worked. James loved being dominated by Albus, and would keep going at every chance he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Teddy Remus Lupin & Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy tries to relieve his little issue, when Scorpius finds him and lust takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following e-mail request:
> 
> Teddy is in love with Scorpius and after seeing him has to go to his room to stroke himself. Scorpius follows him, watches Teddy before revealing himself and showing Teddy the time of his life. Can it be Dom Scorpius and Sub Teddy? Also, could you call them by their full names in the title (Teddy Remus Lupin and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy)?

For the last few years, Teddy had been able to hide his feelings for Scorpius. His love for the Malfoy had come out of nowhere really. He happened to catch a glimpse of Scorpius putting his shirt on and from that moment, he became more and more obsessed.

It wasn't as if Scorpius hadn't picked up on Teddy's change of behaviour. He had seen the awkward way Teddy would act around him, and after a few days, Scorpius began to worry. He liked Teddy, and was scared that he had done something to upset the Lupin.

As they were like family, Teddy had moved in with Albus and James. They had a strong bond, and as far as they were concerned, Teddy was their brother. They knew Teddy was gay, but they were unaware of the fact that he felt so strongly about Scorpius.

They were about to cause a lot of problems for Teddy, without really realising what was going on. Teddy sat on the sofa, and looked up when he heard the door open. Albus and James came in and sat down either side of him, with smiles on their faces.

"Why so happy?" Teddy opened.

"Scorpius is coming over tonight" Albus explained.

"We thought that the four of us could hang out" James added.

"R-really?" Teddy stuttered.

"Yes" Albus responded.

"Is that a problem, or something?" James posed.

In his heart, Teddy felt really happy because he loved Scorpius, but his head reminded him of how awkward he felt when they were in the same room. Just looking at Scorpius' face would give Teddy a raging hard on, and this concerned him. However, he saw how happy Albus and James were, so he brushed it off.

"Oh, nice!" Teddy beamed.

As Albus and James walked away, Teddy sat in silence. He had to try and find a way to find Scorpius repulsive because otherwise he would embarrass himself in front of the others. He tried to imagine Scorpius as a gremlin, and it worked for a while, until the gremlin in his mind transformed back into Scorpius.

"This is going to be tough" Teddy thought.

The rest of the day went slowly, whilst Albus and James tidied everything up using a cleaning charm, and Teddy kept thinking of ways to avoid arousal. It was futile, and he knew it, and just as he thought he had got a great method, there was a knock the front door.

As he waited for the door to be answered, Scorpius thought about what he wanted to say to Teddy. He wanted to clear the air and get everything out in the open. When James and Albus answered, Scorpius smiled and stopped thinking.

"Hey Scorpius!" Albus greeted.

"Hi guys" Scorpius reacted.

"You okay?" James enquired.

"I'm cool" Scorpius retorted.

As they walked into the front room, Albus and James immediately noticed that Teddy was shaking. Teddy was looking towards them, and then beyond them to where Scorpius was. Without a doubt, Scorpius was the most handsome guy Teddy had ever seen.

"Hi Teddy" Scorpius opened.

"H-hey S-Scorpius" Teddy stuttered.

"Is everything okay with you?" Scorpius questioned "You seem nervous around me"

Just when Teddy was composing his answer, he noticed that he was already erect, He was pleased he was wearing black trousers, as this hid the bulge slightly. He knew he would have to go and deal with it, because otherwise he would be uncomfortable all evening.

"I'm fine" Teddy reacted "Would you excuse me?"

Before Scorpius replied, Teddy shot out of the front room and went up to his own bedroom. He didn't like the fact he had to do this, in an ideal world Scorpius would be his boyfriend, but as far as he was concerned, that was never going to happen. He closed the door and took his clothes off, wanting to instantly stroke the sexy thoughts out of himself.

Meanwhile, Albus and James were left with Scorpius, who didn't really know what to do. He was now starting to get really upset, because he thought that Teddy hated him. He just wanted Teddy to be his friend, or even more.

"What do I do?" Scorpius sighed.

"Go and check on him" Albus instructed.

"He acted like that when we said we invited you" James replied.

"That makes me feel bad" Scorpius mumbled.

"Perhaps he'll talk to you alone?" Albus suggested.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this" James assured.

Taking on board the advice that the Potters had given him, Scorpius went upstairs to find Teddy. He heard rustling coming from Teddy's bedroom, and with all of the curiosity that had built up, Scorpius slowly opened the door.

He couldn't believe what he had found when he saw. Teddy was kneeling down, facing away from Scorpius and completely naked. There was a mirror on the wall, which showed Scorpius that Teddy was stroking his thin cock furiously, needing to relieve himself of the feeling he had been holding inside.

"Oh god, Scorpius has the most amazing body" Teddy panted "I would do anything for him, but he probably wouldn't want it"

This had made Scorpius feel great, so great in fact that he now had his own erection. Feeling that this could only end in a good way, Scorpius quickly took his clothes off and closed the door quietly, so as not to startle Teddy in any way.

As he approached, Scorpius tried to be discreet and paused for a moment to take in the sight. He was going to reply to Teddy the next time he said anything, and then he would show Teddy why he should've been honest from the beginning.

"I bet Scorpius has the biggest cock ever" Teddy moaned "If only I could feel it"

"But you can Teddy" Scorpius interjected "Just turn around"

With the biggest look of shock on his face, Teddy looked back to see Scorpius stood behind him. He couldn't help but look at Scorpius' huge erection, which was thicker and longer than he thought was possible. In an instant, Scorpius was down next to Teddy, and connected their lips.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Scorpius wondered "We could've already fucked by now"

"I thought you'd hate me" Teddy reacted "But if you didn't, then you would be disappointed by my small penis"

"I've wanted to be your boyfriend for ages, and I thought I lost my chance" Scorpius revealed.

"I'm so sorry I made you feel that way, I want to be your boyfriend so much" Teddy apologised.

As they were sat on the floor, slumped against the bed, Scorpius saw Teddy's penis. It was rather small, but that didn't matter to Scorpius, because it was Teddy's and he thought Teddy was perfect. He slowly moved his hand over and wrapped his fingers around Teddy's length.

"I want you to enjoy this" Scorpius said.

To start with, Scorpius stroked Teddy's dick slowly, feeling it get even harder in his hand. He could see how Teddy was loving the sensation, as the older wizard started to make moaning sounds. They were high pitched and sounded slightly feminine.

"Please, I've wanted this for so long" Teddy panted.

"You want me to keep doing this?" Scorpius teased.

"I'm getting so close, please don't stop" Teddy pleaded.

Quite the opposite happened, as Scorpius got faster. He wanted to make it a easy as possible, so he momentarily took his hand away and spat on it, before wrapping his now wet fingers back around Teddy. The saliva warmed Teddy up even more, and with a jolting action, he found his release.

"Yes!" Teddy screamed.

"Let it all out" Scorpius encouraged.

As Scorpius started to slow down, Teddy let out a few small globs of semen. When he was finished, Scorpius let go of Teddy and gave him a few moments to calm down. He kissed Teddy once more, feeling how much the experience had made Teddy relax.

"Thank you for that" Teddy whispered.

"Happy to help" Scorpius rejoined.

"Let me help you out" Teddy encouraged "I would love to ride you"

"Okay" Scorpius agreed "Let me get into position"

Feeling strong and powerful, Scorpius lay on his back on the floor, but just as he was about to apply lubrication with his wand, Teddy stopped him. After some initial confusion, Teddy spat over Scorpius's member, and ensured it was coated liberally with saliva, before doing the same to his own entrance.

"Are you ready?" Scorpius posed.

"I am so ready" Teddy enthused.

It was so sensual, as Teddy knelt down on top of Scorpius, his knees digging into Scorpius' sides. Reaching back, Teddy grabbed Scorpius' huge penis and guided it into his hole. It was a struggle to begin with, but Teddy wanted it all the way in, so he persisted and pushed until Scorpius was now balls deep inside his hole.

"So huge" Teddy declared.

"You've got your dream babe" Scorpius chuckled.

Grabbing Teddy's hips, Scorpius began bouncing his boyfriend up and down on top of himself. He felt the warm skin from Teddy's ring surrounding him, and for him it was the most heavenly experience. He took his hands away when he realised Teddy was bouncing himself.

"I want to shoot in you" Scorpius chuckled.

"Go on, do it for me" Teddy encouraged.

Spurred on by his boyfriend, Scorpius felt his orgasm approaching and knew that he wouldn't hold on very long. Teddy's movement was so much of a turn on, that Scorpius didn't have to wait. His orgasm took hold, and suddenly he shot deep into Teddy.

"Take everything" Scorpius ordered.

"Coat me with your milk" Teddy rejoined.

After he had released his last jet, Scorpius felt Teddy slow down before leaning down and connecting their lips a final time. When Teddy moved off, he and Scorpius heard the door and saw Albus and James staring at them with smiles.

"Oh, um..." Teddy stuttered.

"I knew it!" James beamed.

"This explains everything!" Albus affixed.

"Have you watched us all this time?" Scorpius posed.

"No, we heard some banging and wanted to investigate" Albus explained.

"And we got hear just as you told Teddy to take everything" James laughed.

"But, a little warning next time please" Albus said.

"Yes, because we don't want to intrude on your privacy" James reasoned.

The four wizards smiled at each other before Teddy and Scorpius got dressed. They returned downstairs to the sofa, and Scorpius was sure to sit next to Teddy. Albus and James had no problem with that, and kept saying "aw" whenever Teddy snuggled into Scorpius. They were just pleased Teddy was happy for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. Teddy Lupin & Molly Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy goes to see Molly and has a difficult time dealing with his feelings. Fortunately, he discovers that she shares his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following e-mail request...
> 
> Teddy/Molly - Teddy has feelings for Molly and goes over to see her. He finds out that she is more open to things than he things.
> 
> Told from Molly's POV.

I always knew how blessed I was to have such a wonderful family. Through my sons and daughter, I had grandchildren and that made me so happy. My daughter Ginny had given me James and Albus, as well as Lily. On top of that, they adopted Teddy and Scorpius, who were both wonderful additions.

As far as I was concerned, both Scorpius and Teddy weren't adopted, but full members of our family. There wasn't a day gone by where I wasn't so grateful to have them in my life, and I made sure that whatever happened, I would be there for them to confide in.

It was nice to have more male members in the household, as ever since Arthur left me many years ago, I had been lacking. The fact that they always treated me with such love and respect would fill my heart with love, and cause me to feel an overwhelming sense of joy.

Something changed yesterday, as I had an unexpected visitor. I lived in the house on my own, and only really saw anyone during family reunions. I had been doing my laundry, using my wand to enchant brushes to wash the clothes, when there was a knock at the door.

Confused, I walked over and unlocked the front door, and when I opened it I was met by Teddy. I was happy to see him, as he was such a nice young man, but on closer inspection, he looked rather nervous about something, and that made me worry a bit.

"Are you okay?" I posed.

"Y-yes Molly, I-I'm fine" Teddy stuttered.

"Come in dear" I invited.

"S-sure" Teddy replied.

As he walked past me and into the kitchen, I began getting very concerned for him. Teddy didn't look at me, and as he stood next to the table, I decided that I had to try and find out what was going on, for his sake.

"Talk to me sweetheart" I encouraged "You can tell me anything"

"It's not important" Teddy insisted "I just wanted to come and see you"

"It's nice to see you" I reacted.

"And you" Teddy rejoined.

I walked over to the kettle to make us a drink, but as I turned around to face him, I noticed that Teddy had gone. I didn't hear him move, so it took me by surprise when I saw that he was no longer present. I stopped the kettle from boiling, and went in search of him.

I heard a creaking from upstairs, so carefully I climbed up the stairs and started looking in all of the rooms. When I got to the bathroom, I saw the light was on, and as I approached, I opened the door slowly and was met by a sight that I never dreamed of.

There was Teddy on his knees, devoid of all of his clothes, pleasuring himself. I was shocked, but this got even bigger when I saw that he had a pair of my knickers in his free hand, and he was bringing it to his nose to inhale my scent.

"Wow, such a delicious odour" Teddy uttered "I bet she's got the most gorgeous body"

Being flattered by his compliment, I thought about what would be the best thing to do. I was tempted to just watch him, as I had not seen a strong, handsome young man to this extent for many, many years, but at the same time, I wanted to know why this was happening.

"Teddy" I interjected "My dear"

"M-Molly!" Teddy screeched.

I saw the colour flush out of his face, before his cheeks turned the brightest shade of red. He got up, before collecting his clothes and running into Ron's old room. I was still extremely confused about what was happening, and followed him, bringing the pair of knickers he had been using.

When I got into Ron's room, I saw Teddy lying on the bed, facing down so that he wasn't looking at me. Calmly, I walked over and sat down on the bed next to him. I was expecting him to run again, but he didn't, so I put a hand on his shoulder, hoping to soothe him.

"I'm not mad" I assured.

"You... aren't?" Teddy wondered.

"No, I would like to know why, that's all" I persisted.

"I guess I can't get any more embarrassed" Teddy sighed.

Slowly, Teddy sat up and faced me, and when I saw his eyes, I smiled. He was still naked, and used one of his hands to cover his manhood. I kept focused on his face, knowing that this was a very delicate situation that required me to be tactful.

"Teddy, why were you inhaling the scent from my knickers?" I questioned.

"I just... I've always thought you were beautiful, and recently my feelings have grown so strong" Teddy explained "I had to try and find out, to satisfy my needs, and as I know it would be wrong to ask, I had to find something that would get me as close to you as possible"

"Well, that surprises me dear" I retorted "If you really wanted to find out, this was definitely the incorrect way to do it. Besides, why would you do this and leave the door unlocked? Surely you knew I could catch you at any point?"

"I know, I'm sorry" Teddy muttered.

Now that the conversation was out of the way, I allowed myself to actually consider doing the one thing that I shouldn't do. I used my hand to caress Teddy's leg, until finally reaching his crotch. Using my hand, I took his hand out of the way, giving me a full look at his big, erect penis.

"You are well endowed dear" I complimented "But if you wanted this, you could've just asked"

"Really?" Teddy responded "Because it seemed so inappropriate"

"I'll be honest, I've had no male company ever since Arthur left, so frankly I would love an opportunity for some fun" I replied.

"I don't know what to say, or do" Teddy said "I've never had sex before"

"Don't worry" I reassured "I know what I'm doing, just sit back and enjoy"

Before moving further, I thought it only fair that Teddy should see me completely naked, so I took of my frock, before undoing my bra and slowly slipping my underwear off. I hadn't realised how moist my entrace was, and seeing Teddy stare at me was such a turn on.

"You are such a milf" Teddy whispered.

"Thank you dear, you're very handsome" I said.

As Teddy lay out on the bed, I lay beside him, before moving my head closer to his, and connecting our lips. It was nice to get this sort of attention, and to see just how muscular he was. I caressed his abs, before my hand slowly slipped down and I wrapped it around his throbbing cock.

"You are very thick sweetie" I giggled.

"I love your hand, it's so soft and delicate" Teddy grunted.

As I stroked his length, I could see Teddy gritting his teeth together, clearly enjoying the experience we were sharing. I used my tongue to lick down his body, moving myself so that my face got closer and closer to his crotch. My legs were up by his face, and my head was just next to his hips.

"I've got to try this" Teddy stated.

"Try what?" I enquired.

Without giving me a reply, Teddy slowly started to insert his finger into my vagina. I had never had that before, and the contact made me so horny. His finger was so long, and I was getting such pleasure from it, that I put my leg over him, so that we were in a 69 position.

"That's so good dear" I declared.

"It will get better" Teddy pledged.

I knew what I wanted, so I lowered my face so that my lips caressed the top of Teddy's penis. Opening slightly, I pushed down, allowing his member to enter my mouth. He was really big, and I thought I wouldn't be able to do it, but somehow I went all the way down to his balls.

"Oh, wow, what a lovely feeling!" Teddy beamed "Let me repay you!"

After taking his finger out of me, I felt his hands on my ass, pushing me towards his face. Teddy then used his tongue to start exploring me, licking at the walls to my entrance. At the same time, I was bobbing up and down on him, loving the way that the head of his penis stretched my mouth open.

Then everything became more intense, as Teddy pushed his tongue inside my clit. I loved the way that he was making me even more sloppy, with the movements of his hot, wet tongue around me. I was in such a state that I couldn't focus on anything other than Teddy.

With so much going on, I knew that if I wasn't careful, I would finish too early, and I didn't want that to happen. There was still one more thing that I wanted to do, so I removed my mouth from his dick, feeling his tongue slide out of my entrance moments later.

"We have to go all the way" I insisted.

"I'd love that, but which hole do you want me to be inside?" Teddy posed.

"I don't mind, either my clitoris, or my ass" I reacted "The choice is yours"

"I want your pussy" Teddy said "I want to shoot inside your womb"

Moving myself around, I chuckled in excitement of what was about to happen. Teddy was rubbing his penis, whilst I lay on top of him. Our faces were right next to one another, and I offered a big smile, which was returned.

"Are you ready?" I questioned.

"You bet I am!" Teddy enthused.

I felt his hands on my ass cheeks again, as he moved me so that my entrance was just above the tip of his knob. He pushed me down slowly, which resulted in the walls of my pussy stretching in order to accommodate him. He took his hands away, and watched me closely.

"That's huge!" I declared "So big dear!"

"The moisture is amazing" Teddy rejoined "I'm almost completely inside you"

It was true, and a few seconds later, Teddy was all the way in my clit. I waited for a moment, before starting to bounce slowly on top of him. The head of his dick was stimulating me as I moved, my g-spot getting so much attention.

"I've waited so long for sex" I moaned.

"You want me to take control?" Teddy teased.

I nodded and suddenly his hands were back on my hips, moving me up and down at a faster pace than I was originally going. He was so strong, and I felt really safe. I leaned down to kiss him again, feeling my orgasm starting to take hold.

"Here it comes!" I panted.

And then it happened, as my walls contracted around him and I squirted so much over him. The fluids were coating his stomach, groin and thighs, spreading further as he continued to bounce me up and down. He got faster, until I felt his body go tense.

"Molly!" Teddy bellowed.

With a final bounce, Teddy held me down on his cock and shot several thick jets of his potent, hot sperm into my pussy. We had to catch our breath, as I collapsed on top of him, his big dick slipping out of me as it started to go flaccid.

"That was the best ever!" Teddy beamed.

"It really was, and I'm glad you enjoyed it" I commented.

"What does this mean for us?" Teddy questioned.

"Perhaps we can do this again" I suggested.

"I'd like that" Teddy agreed "But what about the others?"

"They don't need to know" I retorted "No one comes here unless there is a family reunion, so all other times, we're free to have fun dear"

As I moved beside him, we snuggled up for a bit, and his powerful arms held me so securely that for the first time, I felt like someone really loved me. I used my wand to send all of our clothes downstairs to join the rest of the laundry, and being naked together gave a big sense of freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Scorpius Malfoy & Ginny Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius has a secret, the only problem he has is that everyone already knows. Ginny takes advantage of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of a mini series based around Scorpius/Ginny/Harry
> 
> Based on a request for Scorpius/Ginny.
> 
> Told from Scorpius' POV.

When I first met the Potters, I realised that they truly were a special family. Albus, James and Lily were the personification of brave and kind, and everyone knew how much of an influence Harry Potter was on the wizarding world. My father had remained distant, as he wasn't fond of them, but he had allowed me to get close to them.

My feelings towards Ginny and Harry had evolved as the years went on. When I first started at Hogwarts and became friends with James, Albus and Lily, I saw Harry and Ginny as kind, trustworthy adults who, in the absence of affection from my own parents, would make me feel like I mattered.

But in recent years, I had felt like Ginny and Harry were not just nice people, but were also really attractive. As a teenager, I would often find myself having to hide a boner whenever I was in the Potter house. More often than not, I'd have to sneak up to their bathroom and jerk off to get over the pleasure.

I had just finished my last year at Hogwarts, and I had gone over to the Potters when Ginny had asked me over. I had reservations at first, but then again, nobody ever invited me anywhere, so I decided that I should go regardless. She had been very kind, and I couldn't really say no.

I was aware that Lily, Albus and James were not home, as James and Albus had moved out and into their own apartment, and Lily had gone to stay with Ron and Hermione. I knew this because Ginny had explained it in her invitation.

When I arrived, I slowly raised my arm up to knock on the door. The sun was gleaming in the sky and it was rather hot. When the door opened, Ginny answered, and had already put me in a difficult situation. She was wearing only a pink bikini which made her pale skin and red hair look even more stunning than I remembered.

"Hello Scorpius" Ginny greeted "Come in"

"H-hi Ginny" I stuttered "Thanks for i-inviting m-me"

As I followed Ginny into her front room, I noticed that she was the only one in the house. Harry was not home, which made me feel both happy and anxious at the same time. As I sat down, Ginny sat beside me, and when she began looking down my body, I felt myself get hard.

"Harry has gone out for a few hours" Ginny explained "I thought we could spend some time together"

"That would be nice" I mumbled "I don't usually get invited anywhere"

"That's a shame, you're a very sweet person" Ginny complimented.

"T-thank you" I whispered.

At that point, Ginny got out her wand and started changing things around. She moved the tables and other furniture to the edge of the room, and then locked all of the doors, also ensuring that she had made the windows go completely opaque.

"W-what's going on?" I questioned.

"I'll be honest, I had an ulterior motive for inviting you around" Ginny reacted.

"Clearly, but what?" I pressed.

"Everyone knows how you feel about Harry and I" Ginny stated.

The next moment resulted in me turning my head way in shame. I was preparing myself for a grilling, but then something unexpected happened. Ginny sat down next to me again, and began caressing her hand up my leg. It was making me harder again, and I could no longer hide anything.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Don't be, why else do you think everyone else is out?" Ginny posed.

"Because they have things to do" I retorted.

"No, I told Albus and James I was busy and not to come over, I sent Lily over to Ron and Hermione, and Harry knew my plan, so is staying out to let me have a bit of fun with you" Ginny replied.

She leaned in closer, and kissed me passionately. Her lips felt like the most comforting sensation, making me instantly relax. Her body was so close to mine, and the warmth spread through me. When she stopped kissing me, I felt sad, but then she ripped her bikini off, and I saw her full body.

"Like what you see?" Ginny teased.

"I... I..." I struggled.

Letting out a chuckle, Ginny pointed her wand at me, and after mumbling a spell, all of my clothes were removed from my body instantly. I covered myself, feeling embarrassed that I was now naked with my best friends' mother.

"Take your hand away" Ginny instructed "Let me look"

I didn't answer, but Ginny took control of the situation and removed my hand, exposing my erect, throbbing dick. I had no idea what she was going to do next, but she smiled at me reassuringly. She began stroking my penis, and I forgot about everything.

"This is almost as big as Harry" Ginny commented.

"Well I---" I began.

I stopped talking as she wrapped her lips around my dick. I had never experienced as her mouth took me all the way. When she pulled up, I felt the cold surrounding me, as a result from the slobber that covered my shaft. She squeezed my balls, pushing them up against my cock.

"Those are so full" Ginny said "Let me empty them"

"P-please!" I pleaded "I want this!"

When she put me back into her mouth, I reached around and started massaging one of her breasts. They were plump and soft, and when I ran a finger over her nipple, Ginny let out a muffled moan. She was bobbing up and down on me as if her life depended on it.

"You're getting me close" I rejoined "I could shoot right now"

Immediately, Ginny removed her mouth from my member, leaving me feel sexually frustrated. I so desperately wanted to grab her by the head and push myself back into her mouth, but she looked me in the eyes, and I felt as if I couldn't move.

"Don't shoot in my mouth" Ginny ordered "I think we both know where you will shoot"

"We do?" I wondered.

"So clueless" Ginny chuckled.

Using her wand, Ginny was able to manipulate me so that I lay down on the sofa. Then, my wrists and ankles were restrained with thick, strong ropes. I was unable to do anything, but when Ginny put her leg over, I knew what was happening. She was rubbing her clit, and it looked so appealing.

"Time for you to be inside my pussy" Ginny moaned "This hot, moist entrance is for you"

"Oh god!" I panted "I want you so much!"

She gently lowered herself, the walls of her entrance expanded as my penis entered, until she was all the way down on top of me. She began to slowly bounce on top of me, and let out loud moans every time my penis rubbed her g-spot.

"Harry hasn't done this to me for a while" Ginny said "It's good to get a thorough inspection to make sure everything works"

"You are so wet" I responded "I love the way your pussy consumes me"

Her moves got faster, and I could feel my own orgasm approaching. It wouldn't take much, but when I saw Ginny's face, she was in ecstasy. She leaned down and kissed me once more, and then screeched into my mouth, as I felt her squirting over my cock and balls.

"You made me squirt so much more than I ever thought I could" Ginny declared.

"Can I shoot now?" I questioned.

"Sure you can" Ginny assured.

As she started bouncing on me again, I tensed up a bit. My climax arrived so quickly, that it took me by surprised. I let out a loud grunt, as my seed shot powerfully up into Ginny's womb. It coated her, but she didn't stop there, and continued jumping on me.

"P-please s-stop!" I begged.

"But I want all of you!" Ginny retorted "Every last one of your sperms should be inside me, I want you to get me pregnant!"

"I can't shoot anymore!" I insisted "I'm spent!"

After a few more movements, Ginny finally climbed off of me and let me catch my breath. Still tied up, I watched as Ginny lay down beside me, resting her head on my slight abs. I felt happy and like anything could happen. I loved the way that Ginny looked after me.

"Are you finished?" Harry interjected.

I looked over to the door, and saw Harry looking at us with a smirk on his face. I didn't know what to do, but the way he looked at me, and the way Ginny had a knowing expression on her face, told me that I was going to be enjoying whatever happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	5. Scorpius Malfoy & Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Harry present, Scorpius gets to fulfil his other fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of the Scorpius/Ginny/Harry mini series.
> 
> Based on an e-mail request for Scorpius/Harry.
> 
> Told from Scorpius' POV.

I didn't know what to say, as I watched Harry take out his wand and remove his clothes. He had such a fit body, just as I had always imagined. Ginny stood up and looked at me with a devilish smile on her face. She walked away, and when she got to Harry, she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Don't be gentle, be rough babe" Ginny encouraged "Scorpius loves being dominated"

"I'm sure he does" Harry giggled "And Scorpius will be in for the most fun he could have"

When Ginny was out of the room, Harry approached me slowly. He used a spell to bring one of the tables from against the wall, and move it to the middle of the room. He untied me, and I instantly stood up in front of him, seeing that he was very well built.

"We all knew how much you wanted us" Harry opened "You had Ginny, and now you have me"

"What do you want me to do?" I wondered.

"You can start by giving me a massage, it's been a long day" Harry explained.

"Okay I will" I agreed "So if you get yourself ready, I'll begin"

As Harry got on this stomach on the table, I could feel myself shaking in anticipation. I saw his body, his muscular, pale skin and dark raven like hair that made me feel horny once more. I began by gently rubbing his shoulders, feeling just how tight and knotted up they were.

"That's so nice" Harry said "You are making me relax very nicely"

"I'm pleased" I reacted "You have such lovely skin"

"Thanks" Harry mumbled.

"Just amazing" I added.

I began working my hands and moving lower down Harry's back. His spine curved and as I gently massaged him, I could feel Harry was already beginning to loosen up a bit. I climbed on top of him, so that my legs were pressing into his thighs.

"Please, keep going lower" Harry encouraged.

"I intend to" I chuckled.

As I moved closer and closer, I felt like teasing Harry a little bit. To his apparent annoyance, I got off of him and moved down towards his feet. I massaged them slowly, before gradually moving up his legs. I felt his muscles, and I wished I was as defined as he was.

"I'm so hard" Harry declared "I need you to help me out"

"I can tell" I responded "You want to let those balls empty, don't you?"

When he simply nodded, I felt myself becoming fully erect once more. I began stroking myself lightly with my left hand, as I pulled Harry's legs apart, showing his erection flat on the table, and his big balls draped over each side of the shaft.

Using my right hand, I began jerking Harry off. He was starting to make light moaning sounds, and that told me that I was doing a good job, or hand job, to be specific. I moved my hand up to play with Harry's balls, and knew that Harry was loving it.

"I think we can get a bit more intense, can't we?" Harry posed.

"I'm down" I agreed.

As Harry turned over, his erection stood proudly, curving up towards his face. I lay on the table next to Harry, and moved my face so that I was just about his genitals. I held his penis up, and gently wrapped my lips around him.

"I knew that you Malfoys would be good at this" Harry teased "Your dad always looked like he wanted to do this"

That surprised me, but then I forgot about it, as Harry's hot, long penis was in my mouth and I was slobbering happily over it. He was rubbing my back and I felt so loved, which made me suck harder on his knob. Just as I was getting into it, Harry pulled my head away and brought me up to his face.

"Those lips are so talented" Harry whispered.

"I have to kiss you" I insisted.

He agreed, and our heads moved closer. When my lips contacted his, there was no doubt in my mind that I loved Harry, just as I loved Ginny. His arms held me protectively, his musky scent turned me on so much and just when I thought it couldn't get any better, Harry spoke once more.

"Fuck me Scorpius" Harry ordered.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"I want to feel you inside me" Harry rejoined "Stretch me out"

"I... I can't believe what's happening" I commented "But lift your legs, and I'll happily oblige"

As I moved off of the table, Harry pulled his legs up and showed me his tight ass hole. I wanted to try so hard to make Harry happy, my cock was pulsating at the thought of Harry's hole being wrapped around it.

Getting back onto the table, I was on my knees and guided the head of my penis into Harry with my hand. He gasped at first, but then I felt his hands on my ass cheeks, pushing me in so that I was balls deep, with my balls touching his skin.

"That's right, fill daddy up" Harry grunted.

"You want me to call you daddy?" I reacted.

"I would love that" Harry confirmed.

"Okay, daddy" I moaned.

As I started pulling out, I felt every little part of his entrance. I thrust into his hole roughly, resulting in a manly grunt from him. I watched as Harry started stroking himself, moving with the same rhythm that I was moving.

"Oh daddy, you're so nice" I panted.

"This hole needs you" Harry declared.

As I continued moving in and out of Harry, I saw that he started to speed up. Somehow, he was even able to push against me, ensuring that I went deeper inside him. I must've been rubbing against his prostate, and he wanted everything.

"Daddy needs to shoot" Harry said "Make me cum"

"I want to see daddy release" I concurred "Show me how a man shoots his seed"

The talk was getting to him, and soon he was breathing heavily. I knew he was so close, and in all honesty, I was close too. His hole was getting tighter around me, as his orgasm began to take over his body. He rubbed fast and then I saw several jets of his thick cum splatter on his stomach.

"God, that feels good!" Harry beamed "Are you close?"

"I think I'm going to shoot!" I screamed "Aah!"

His hole tightened around me with each jet of sperm he released, and that was ll I needed. I shot my seed deep into his hole, almost wishing he was a girl, as then I would have got both him and Hermione pregnant.

"Flood daddy" Harry encouraged.

"You've got it all" I responded.

As I slowly removed myself from Harry, I felt exhausted and collapsed next to him. Not wanting to waste the sperm on his stomach, I used my tongue to lick it all up, ingesting his fluid and tasting his manly load.

"So, how did that feel?" Harry wondered.

"Great daddy" I responded.

"Go home and rest" Harry ordered "And come back tomorrow"

"Why?" I pressed.

"Ginny and I will show you the time of your life" Harry pledged "So, are you in?"

"Sure!" I agreed "I can't wait!"

I kissed him once more before putting my clothes back on. As I left, I saw Ginny staring at me in a way that filled me with confidence. I now knew that there was only one thing left to do, and that was the most intense experience I could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming soon.


	6. Scorpius Malfoy & Ginny Weasley & Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon returning to the Potters' house, Scorpius gets to experience Ginny and Harry at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 3 (final part) of the Scorpius/Ginny/Harry mini series.
> 
> Told from Scorpius' POV.

The next morning, I woke up with a huge smile on my face. Ginny and Harry had showed me something that I thought I could only dream about, and now that I was no longer a virgin, I wanted to ensure that I got as much pleasure as I could.

Without even acknowledging my father, I got dressed and ran out of the front door, sprinting over to where the Potters lived. My heart was pounding, as I knew my excitement was going to go through the roof with what was about to happen.

The door was already open when I arrived, so I walked inside and noticed that there was a line of roses that were suspended in the air. I followed them, as they went upstairs and around the corner, leading me to the door of one of the rooms. I opened it, and couldn't believe the sight I saw.

Harry and Ginny were shagging, and Harry was on top, thrusting deep inside of Ginny's pussy. My penis was instantly erect, and not wanting to distract them, I remained silent and removed my clothes, lightly stroking myself.

"Oh Harry, I can't get enough" Ginny moaned "Yeesss!"

I watched Ginny's walls contract around Harry, coating him in her juices which squirted out of her clit. I let out a moan involuntarily, which gained the attention of Harry and Ginny. They looked at me, and I couldn't help but be happy and smile when we made eye contact.

"Scorpius, are you okay?" Ginny greeted.

"I am after watching you squirt" I chuckled.

"Come over here" Harry instructed.

"Don't worry, I will" I said.

They sat on the bed, and I sat in between them. Harry began stroking my penis, whilst Ginny started fondling my testicles. I didn't want to rush anything, and let them do whatever they wanted to me. Ginny started to squeeze me, her hands having a firm hold of my scrotum.

"I see you've saved up your load for us" Ginny observed "We will make you release your biggest orgasm ever"

"I hope so" I mumbled "I want to thrust into your hand, daddy"

"Then you can" Harry agreed "Imagine you are pounding into our holes"

I rested on my hands and pushed up a bit, before moving my hips. I was happily thrusting into Harry's hand, and he would tighten his grip every so often, to enhance the lustful happiness in my body. Ginny moved her head about my cock, resulting in the tip entering her mouth.

"You two are so hot!" I screeched "You're going to make me cum!"

"Let us do it!" Harry pleaded "And daddy will reward you!"

I had full motivation to climax for them. Ginny's mouth and Harry's hand were too much for me to avoid, and shouting out loudly, I released into Ginny's mouth. She opened her mouth slightly, and let some of my sperm dribble down onto Harry's hand. They tasted it, before kissing each other.

"That was great!" I beamed "But is that it?"

"I said I'd reward you, and I will" Harry insisted.

On the bed, Ginny pushed me down on all fours, and used her wand to tie me up once more. She held my butt up, and spread the cheeks, to show my virgin hole to Harry. I didn't know where Harry was planning to start, but soon it all became very clear.

"Harry, his hole is begging for you" Ginny chuckled "Get him prepared"

I was taken off guard when I felt something soft and warm at my entrance. I heard a slurping sound, and realised that Harry had inserted his tongue inside me. He was licking all around my entrance, and even got deep enough to lick my prostate.

"God daddy!" I panted "That's so good!"

"You like it" Ginny teased "You're our slut now"

"I know, I need to be punished before I'm rewarded" I grunted.

As Harry kept licking me, Ginny started to slap my ass, resulting in a very loud sound. I was becoming tender, and as I got more pleasure, Harry started digging his fingers into my cheeks, pulling them apart even further so that he could bury his face.

"Daddy, violate me" I begged "Use your cock to show me who the real boss is"

"Does that mean, you are ready?" Harry responded.

"Yes!" I enthused.

I waited for a moment as Harry used his wand to cover us both in lubrication. Ginny sat in front of me, giving her a clear view of her pussy. It was still wet from her previous climax, and I wanted to taste her again, so I began using my tongue to explore her clit.

"Cheeky" Ginny giggled.

"Daddy will start now" Harry stated.

As I felt Harry push inside me, my body felt tense and went stiff. I had never had a man inside me before, and I didn't want that to stop. I let out muffled moans, as my face was in Ginny's entrance. As Harry began moving inside me, I would move my tongue inside Ginny.

"That tongue is too much!" Ginny moaned "Taste this!"

I felt her walls clench hard around my tongue, and she squirted again on me. My face was covered in her fluids, and I wanted to feel Harry's seed flow inside me. I started backing myself up against him, hoping that it would give Harry more pleasure than before.

"You want daddy to shoot inside you?" Harry cackled.

"Please, I have to feel Potter sperm in my hole" I declared.

"Get ready Scorpius" Harry warned "It's coming"

Harry sped up and seemed to find an intensity that I never thought anyone could really have. Ginny stroked the side of my face, and kissed me as with a final jolt, Harry shot hot, creamy semen into my hole. There was so much of it that I thought my body would explode, but I appreciated the warmth that coated my insides.

"Daddy gave you all his load" Harry panted.

"What do you say?" Ginny added.

"Thank you daddy" I uttered.

"You're welcome" Harry concluded.

As Harry pulled out of me, I felt my hole relax, but it was also really slack. I lay down on the bed on my back, whilst Harry and Ginny lay either side of me. I kissed both of them, before we fell asleep. I thought it was a dream, but knowing how much happiness I felt, made me realise it was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	7. Harry Potter & Marge Dursley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marge moves in with the Dursleys, she discovers that Harry likes looking at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of a Harry/Marge/Petunia/Dudley mini series
> 
> Based on the following request:
> 
> After Vernon death, Marge moves in with the Dursley. And after young Harry looks at Aunt Marge ass and lactating tits when she comes to visit and after seeing it she likes it that someones desireers her that she Twerks for him when she thinks no one is looking. A start for the Dursley Idea  
> Alpha Harry x Marge x Petunia and the start of Dudley the Beta cuck  
> Marge together with Petunia breastfeed Harry and have sex infront of Dudley who is in a being kept in chastity and forced to wear a fetish maid uniform and clean the house while they have sex.

It was a difficult time for the Dursleys, as Vernon had passed away and had left a big gap in the family. Petunia and Dudley were heartbroken, but Harry was less bothered. He was trying to just be civil, as he knew that it was not the time for fighting.

What made the situation more difficult, was that Marge was coming to stay with them. Harry had never liked her, as she had mistreated him, almost as much as Vernon had. Petunia had needed some help, and had asked Marge to move in to help make things easier.

It was Harry who had to open the door, because Dudley was upstairs wanting to have time alone, and Petunia was sat down watching TV. When Harry finally unlocked and opened the front entrance, Marge looked at him, with that familiar disgusted expression on her face.

"Oh, you are still here then, Potter?" Marge opened.

"Yes, I am" Harry reacted.

Marge pushed Harry out of the way, and walked forward into the living room to join Petunia. They ignored Harry to start with, as Petunia just wanted to talk to Marge. Harry had no problem with this, as it meant he could go upstairs, away from them both.

Later that evening, Harry needed to have a shower. He grabbed a towel, and was wearing only his briefs as he wanted to jump straight in. When he opened the door, he saw that someone was already in there. The steam was hiding what was going on, but after a few moments, it cleared and Harry was able to see what was happening.

He watched as Marge was stood in the shower, completely naked, and facing away from him. The water fell down her plump ass, sending a shiver through Harry. He was about to leave, but then he noticed something, that could change things. As he stared down, he saw that he was erect.

"Damn it" Harry whispered "What's happening?"

He thought he was being quiet, but Marge had heard him. She turned around and looked to see Harry pulling his briefs off. He was completely naked, and she didn't know what to say. As she looked up and down his body, she felt herself get moist.

"What are you doing in here?" Marge wondered "I'm trying to shower"

"I was going to shower" Harry explained "I had no intention of interrupting"

With slight confusion, Marge turned around and exposed her huge breasts to Harry. He began throbbing and his member stood proudly on it's own. Marge's breasts jiggled in a way that Harry enjoyed, and he wanted to move closer.

"Do you like this view?" Marge wondered.

"I do, you are gorgeous!" Harry complimented.

As he stepped towards her, Harry saw that Marge's tits were lactating. He couldn't stop himself, and when he climbed into the shower with her, he moved close. He lowered his face and began sucking on her nipples, consuming the milk that she was leaking.

"Potter" Marge moaned "Sorry, Harry, this feels so good"

He moved from one nipple to the other, to make sure that he drained her of her milk. He wanted every last drop, and to taste the liquid turned him on. When he knew she had no more to give, Harry let her nipples go, and looked at Marge.

"I love it" Harry declared "It's such a turn on"

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Marge posed.

"Yes you can" Harry reacted.

"What?" Marge pressed.

"Twerk that juicy ass for me" Harry instructed.

Turning back around, Marge displayed her wobbly butt for Harry and began bouncing, not having a care in the world as Harry started stroking himself furiously. He was in the most sensual environment, and he could feel his cum wanting to be released.

"Bounce it!" Harry encouraged.

"Anything for you" Marge reacted.

They were so engaged in their activity, that they didn't see that Petunia and Dudley had walked into the bathroom. To Petunia's shock, Dudley removed all of his clothes, and feeling herself getting wet, Petunia decided to do the same.

Oblivious to this, Harry stroked faster and faster, until he knew he was reaching the point of no return. Marge's ass was so sexy, and Harry wanted to watch it forever. With a final, aggressive stroke, Harry shot his seed onto Marge's cheeks.

"That's right, let my cum splatter on you!" Harry uttered "But don't stop twerking!" 

The enjoyment had reached new levels, but when Dudley took a step towards them, Harry heard and looked directly at him, seeing Petunia a bit behind. He turned Marge around and she stopped when she saw what had happened. There was an awkward silence, as Dudley began stroking himself.

"That is hot!" Dudley beamed.

"You aren't allowed to enjoy this" Harry reacted.

Picking up his wand, Harry put a spell on Dudley that put a chastity belt on his cousin, preventing Dudley from touching himself any further. He then used another spell to create a maid's outfit, and pointed for Dudley to pick it up.

"Where it!" Harry screeched.

"O-okay" Dudley stuttered.

As Dudley put the outfit on, Harry felt more and more powerful. Petunia stood there with awe in her eyes, as Harry signalled for her to join in with Marge. With everything now in place for some fun, Harry prepared himself for a good time that he would control.

"Dudley, you have to clean up" Harry said "Because you are the maid"

"I will" Dudley concurred "Will I get to release?"

"That depends on how good a job you do" Harry stated.

"Enough of the talking" Petunia interjected.

"I agree, please Harry, let us satisfy you" Marge added "You are still hard"

With the two older women at his mercy, Harry grabbed their hands and took them into Petunia's room. His penis longed to be worshipped even more, despite his recent orgasm, but he had durability that others could only dream of, and he had to take advantage of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	8. Harry Potter & Marge Dursley & Petunia Evans Dursley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia joins Marge in giving Harry pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of the Harry/Marge/Petunia/Dudley mini series

As Dudley was going about the cleaning, he knew what his mother and aunt were about to do. He saw the lust in their eyes as they watched Harry's muscular, powerful body towering over them. Dudley started to enjoy wearing his outfit, and the restriction that Harry had imposed upon him.

In Petunia's bedroom, Dudley started cleaning the furniture around the edge of the room, whilst Harry sat in between Marge and Petunia on the king size bed. When he looked at them, Harry felt the lust that he had yearned for, a feeling he had craved for so many years.

"What would you like to do Harry?" Marge wondered.

"After tasting your milk, I want you both to breastfeed me" Harry explained.

"Say no more" Petunia chuckled.

Harry moved so that Petunia and Marge could sit down next to each other, before he got on his knees in front of them. He started by moving close to Petunia, wrapping his lips around her nipples and biting them playfully, before sucking on them.

"He's good isn't he Petunia?" Marge questioned.

"He is, I can't believe that I could've done this before" Petunia responded.

Dudley kept looking at them as Harry moved from Petunia to Marge. He had never known that Harry had such a kink for breastfeeding, but it was nice to watch. His erection was uncomfortable in the chastity belt, and he hoped that Harry would let him sort his little problem out.

Harry looked behind himself and saw Dudley staring. He knew that his cousin would submit and do what he asked, but seeing Dudley watching him was not what Harry wanted. He grabbed his wand, and decided to humiliate Dudley a bit.

"Dudley, I think you are enjoying this too much" Harry observed.

Waving his wand, Harry cursed Dudley too go back to cleaning, but then Dudley's skirt dissolved, leaving his lower body uncovered, and showing Harry his big butt. Knowing that Dudley was going to get on with cleaning, Harry returned to Petunia and Marge.

"I think it's time for us to take things up a notch" Harry stated.

"What would you like us to do?" Petunia questioned.

"You can start, by getting on your back on the bed" Harry instructed.

As Petunia obeyed him, Harry grabbed Marge and kissed her, before pushing her on the bed. Marge was on her stomach, giving Harry an even bigger erection as she bounced her booty once more. Harry wanted to feel her body around his penis, so he pushed in.

"Ooh!" Marge moaned.

"Keep moving" Harry ordered.

As Marge kept twerking, her body rocked back and forth against Harry's erection. He loved how moist and open her pussy was, as it gripped lovingly around his length. He didn't move, as he wanted Marge to work hard for her reward.

"This is what I hoped would happen after you saw me" Marge said "So big"

"Thank you" Harry reacted "Petunia, I'll keep you excited too"

"Really?" Petunia responded "How?"

Using his finger, Harry started making circles around Petunia's dripping wet clit. Her opening was hot, and when he pushed his finger inside, he rubbed against her g-spot. The squelch that he heard showed him just how excited Petunia was for this.

"I can't wait for your penis" Petunia panted.

"You'll get it in time" Harry soothed.

As he removed his finger and turned his attention back to Marge, he felt her crashing into him more vigorously, forcing his penis to go all the way in. He was so big that he was sure the tip of his penis was going directly into her womb. It left him approaching his orgasm, but Marge was getting close too.

"Can you shoot your seed inside me?" Marge begged "Coat my womb with your warm fluid"

"Will you squirt your juices on me?" Harry countered "And let me feel your warmth?"

"I'll do whatever you want me to do" Marge pledged.

"Then we will have a great climax" Harry chuckled.

He grabbed Marge's shoulders and pulled her up, grabbing her head and holding her in place as he thrust in and out of her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hold out for Harry's orgasm, and with that thought, she allowed herself to lose control.

As her orgasm took hold, Marge's pussy clenched tightly around Harry's shaft, releasing her juices over him at the same time. He was getting a full sample of how much she needed sex, as her orgasm was huge, and almost flooded the bed.

"I needed that, it's been so long" Marge whispered.

"I can tell" Harry chuckled "And it's time for me to fertilise your eggs"

"Impregnate me" Marge stated "Please"

As Harry thrust with more power, he felt his body beginning to spasm, and he could feel that Marge was pushing back into him, to try and give him a hand. He was now at the point where he couldn't stop, and pounding into her one last time, Harry shot his seed.

"Oh god!" Marge screeched "Flood me!"

"Aah!" Harry grunted "That's what I'm talking about"

As Harry slowed down, he removed his penis from Marge and collapsed on the bed. He needed to rest, as he knew that Petunia was going to want satisfaction too. Marge lay down next to him, feeling his load travel further up into her womb.

"Petunia, do you want pleasure now?" Harry wondered.

"I will, but I'll give you a moment to recover" Petunia said "And let your balls fill up"

As he rested, Harry saw the way that Dudley was looking at him once more. He knew that when all of this was over, he would probably have to sleep for quite a long while. He could see pre-cum oozing from the edge of Dudley's chastity belt, and knew that it wouldn't take much for his cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming soon.


	9. Harry Potter & Petunia Evans Dursley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gives Petunia what she wants, resulting in Dudley's happy finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 3 (final part) of the Harry/Marge/Petunia/Dudley mini series.

As Harry was given a some time to recover, Dudley was becoming more and more desperate to release. The chastity belt was very tight as it covered his throbbing erection, and after watching Harry and Marge, he was so close and found it frustrating to not climax.

Meanwhile, as Marge sat down, Petunia tried to get ready for what she was about to do. With Vernon no longer around, she was expecting sex to no longer play a part in her life, but with Harry naked right next to her, she realised that this was not really the case.

"Harry, will I have to wait much longer?" Dudley grumbled "I could shoot right now"

"Patience, Dudley" Harry reacted "You will get your chance, I promise"

When Harry felt his energy returning, he wanted to try and keep his self control. What he wanted to do, was shag Petunia immediately, but he knew that would not be fair on her, so instead, he began by moving in between Petunia's legs, and lowering his head towards her dripping entrance.

"I want to explore you fully" Harry stated "To feel your walls around my tongue"

"I would like that" Petunia agreed "Please, show me a good time, I really need it at the moment"

There was a moment where Harry paused, taking a deep breath before he pushed his face towards Petunia's clit. It was so nice and warm, and after moving his face around the entrance for a few seconds, Harry put his tongue out and began licking at the opening, before pushing it inside her.

"H-Harry" Petunia moaned "I'm getting so wet"

"He'll sort you out" Marge interjected "He's such a good master"

Dudley was still looking, as he was able to overcome the charm Harry had put on him. He was still not able to attend to his throbbing cock, but he was kept calm by the fact that it would end, and he could then get excited and show Harry his capabilities.

Meanwhile, Petunia used her hand to push Harry further inside her. She wanted to make sure her pussy was nice and sloppy for him, so that he would face no resistance when he pushed inside her. Harry used his tongue to lick all around the inside of her walls, hearing Petunia moan as he went over her g-spot.

"Mm" Petunia muttered "That's good, don't stop"

As Harry went on, Marge noticed that Petunia was getting very close, and she thought that if she didn't intervene, Petunia would experience her orgasm all too quickly. As Harry licked more intensely, Marge grabbed him and moved him away, to Harry's confusion.

"What's wrong?" Harry questioned.

"Can't you see that Petunia is so close?" Marge wondered "You need to go all the way before she climaxes"

"Please, I'd enjoy that" Petunia concurred "It's all yours"

Before Harry went further, he used his wand and did a spell on Dudley, that removed all of his cousin's clothes apart from the chastity belt. He then manipulated Dudley, so that his cousin was facing the wall, and Harry could see Dudley's butt. He put a curse on his cousin, forcing Dudley to twerk for him.

He then smiled, before moving up so his face met Petunia's. With the desire of 1000 men, Harry pushed inside her, feeling the walls surrounding his huge penis. The moans that Petunia released were so loud, and Harry felt so pleased that he was in control.

"Oh god, you are massive" Petunia panted.

"You like this don't you?" Harry teased.

Petunia simply nodded, as Harry started thrusting into her with delight. Despite Harry's control, Marge couldn't help herself. She put her hands on his hips and moved him, allowing Harry to go at a much faster pace, and feel even more lust at the same time.

"Harry, I want to climax" Petunia commented.

"You enjoy my cock so much" Harry chuckled.

It was too much for Petunia, who contracted around Harry and spilled her juices happily. Harry was coated in Petunia's warm fluids, and that pushed him further, as he could feel his body getting tense. Marge watched as Harry's toes curled and with a loud grunt, his sperm was released inside Petunia.

"Yes!" Petunia beamed "Get me pregnant, put a baby in me!"

"I'll put several inside you" Harry grunted "You little slut"

Once Harry's cum was fully shot out, he pulled away from Petunia and fell down on the bed. Petunia was breathing so heavily as she attempted to catch her breath, and was resting on Marge, who was trying to get Petunia to calm down from their activities.

"That's right dear" Marge mumbled "Let it travel up inside you"

"It's great" Petunia whispered "I love the feeling"

Harry's attention was very much on Dudley at that point, as finally he removed the charm to allow Dudley to stop twerking. He stood up and slowly walked over to where Dudley was. Harry saw how frustrated Dudley was getting from the denial.

"It's okay Big D" Harry assured "It's time"

"Thank you" Dudley giggled "Thank you"

As Harry removed the chastity belt, he saw his cousin's small dick plop out. It was glistening, as the pre-cum had spread itself all over the shaft and head. Dudley was about to start stroking himself when Harry calmly stopped him, smiling happily.

"I think I'll do it" Harry stated.

"Okay" Dudley agreed.

All Harry did was gently cup Dudley's scrotum, but that was enough. Dudley released his huge load, which splattered on the floor and created a thick pool of white sperm. Dudley was panting as he tried to take control of his body once more.

"Sorry" Dudley apologised.

"It's okay, you earned it!" Harry declared.

They returned to the bed with Marge and Petunia, and the four of them lay down quietly. They were all so exhausted that they fell asleep, completely naked on the wet duvet. Harry could smell Marge and Petunia's juices, and also the musky smell of Dudley's release, and when he closed his eyes, he had the biggest smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	10. Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After outgrowing Harry, Teddy becomes the head of the Potter household and begins by showing Harry how powerful he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of a Teddy/Harry/Ginny mini series.
> 
> Based on the following request:
> 
> Teddy Lupin takes over the Potter household and turns Ginny into his new woman, wife and broodmare, Harry into boi and sissy slut who needs daddy's hot loving care and massive dick to keep him in line.

When Teddy was 20 years old, he felt like he was his own person, no longer requiring the guidance or protection of Harry and Ginny. He was grateful for them for everything they had done, but now he was older, he felt like Harry and Ginny were holding him back from reaching his true potential.

He was usually patient, but Teddy was now at the stage where he wanted to be in charge. He was muscular, assertive and knew what he wanted. He loved Albus, James and Lily dearly, but what he most desired, was to have Harry and Ginny at his mercy.

Sensing that something was up, Ginny had insisted that James, Albus and Lily had to go and live with Ron and Hermione for a few weeks. She had been witnessing Teddy's growing aggression, and didn't want anyone to suffer because of it. There were no complaints, as Hugo and Rose also loved James, Albus and Lily.

With them out of the picture, Harry felt nothing other than confusion, as he hadn't picked up on any of the signs that Ginny had. He was so busy trying to run the household, that he didn't pay much attention to anyone's problems or needs, which blinded him to the obvious.

Teddy requested that Harry and Ginny join him in his bedroom. Using his wand, he moved his room around, and put a silencing charm on the area, so that anyone outside would be unable to hear the activities occurring inside the house.

When Ginny and Harry entered his room, Teddy was only wearing his boxer shorts. He preferred them because they were loose, and gave him room to move. He watched as they stared at his body, before interrupting the silence to make his plans clear.

"I've reached a point in my life, where I need a change" Teddy opened "And I'm going to put myself in a strong position"

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Ginny replied "You are in a strong position"

"I'm an adult who has to live under your house rules" Teddy explained "I feel like I'm being restricted too much"

"You could always move out" Harry suggested "It's not like we need you"

There was a slight pain in Teddy's heart as Harry said that. He never realised that Harry could be so rude, although he understood what Harry meant. Over the past few years, Harry had been getting more and more arrogant and uncooperative. It made Teddy know that he had to do what he wanted, because it was the only way he could communicate effectively.

"But I don't want to do that" Teddy countered.

"Then shut up, and obey the rules" Harry ordered.

That was when Teddy finally snapped, taking his wand and using it to lay Harry out flat on the bed, tying him up so he couldn't move. He then ripped Harry's clothes off of his body, revealing the erect penis that was being hidden by Harry's briefs.

"So you like me?" Teddy teased "I'm flattered"

Ginny looked in shock, not knowing that Teddy was capable of doing anything like this. She felt an overwhelming sense of lust as she saw Teddy become dominant. Her entrance was beginning to get wet, and watching Teddy and Harry was going to make it more intense.

"I think this is something you shouldn't watch" Teddy stated.

Again with his want, Teddy put a spell on Ginny that would see her stripped and tied to a chair. Grabbing a blindfold, Teddy put it around Ginny, so that she was unable to see what was going on. Whilst he didn't mind the idea of her watching, Teddy wanted Ginny to have to wait to find out what he had.

"Now you will get your turn later" Teddy muttered.

"Okay" Ginny reacted.

Turning back to Harry, Teddy watched as the Potter was looking at him. Teddy could see that Harry was even harder than before. He lay down next to Harry on the bed, looking directly into his eyes, before slowly closing the gap between them. When their lips smashed together, Harry let out a light whimper, and Teddy could feel himself getting an erection.

"What would Albus or James, or even Lily, say if they saw their dad like this?" Teddy began "To see him desperately wanting me to show him pleasure"

"Please don't let them find out" Harry begged "I'll do anything you say"

Smirking happily, Teddy moved down Harry's body slightly, and brushed his hand lightly against Harry's throbbing penis. The fact that they were both hard, gave Teddy a feeling of achievement and pride, before he lowered his head and began sucking on Harry's tip.

"Teddy" Harry moaned "Teddy"

There were so many options for Teddy to continue, as he wanted to try lots of things. Harry's penis felt great in his mouth, and although smaller than Teddy's, it was of a considerable size. Harry's legs were shaking in excitement as Teddy went on sucking on him, going lower and lower until he was bobbing all the way along Harry's member.

"Ginny has never done this to me" Harry persisted "I can't describe how amazing this feels... I'm going to cum"

As Harry tried to grind into Teddy's mouth, Teddy removed his lips from Harry's dick. He didn't want Harry to have his climax, and was going to deny him it at all costs. Teddy was having far too much fun for it to be over that soon.

"Hey!" Harry complained "I was going to---"

"Shut up!" Teddy ordered "You are my slave and at my mercy, I will control what happens!"

This took the breath from Harry's mouth, and he was finding it frustrating that he couldn't release. Teddy meanwhile, pulled his boxers off, exposing his thick, cut, pulsating cock to Harry. Moving Harry's legs up, Teddy got a nice view of the tight, pink entrance that was between Harry's cheeks.

"This will be the way you are punished whenever you get out of line" Teddy explained.

"What do you me--- Ow!" Harry screeched.

Teddy pushed his cock into Harry's virgin hole, knowing that Harry had no experience of this. After Teddy got all the way inside Harry, he pulled out aggressively, sending pain through Harry's body, before thrusting in again. He once again pulled quickly out of Harry, but was met with a moan.

"Yes!" Harry panted "Yes!"

"See, it's good" Teddy chuckled.

Harry couldn't argue anymore, as the pleasure that consumed his body made him submit fully to Teddy. He felt the Lupin wizard moving in and out of him, rubbing against his prostate each time and keeping Harry fully aroused as he was violated.

Teddy meanwhile was getting addicted to how tight Harry's hole was. The warm ring gripped firmly around his penis, sending Teddy wild with joy. He began thinking about what Ginny would be like, before hearing Harry moan again, and subsequently picking up the pace.

"Call me your master" Teddy ordered.

"Yes master" Harry replied.

"You want my load, don't you?" Teddy reacted "My hot, powerful sperm"

"Give me all of it" Harry pleaded "I want every bit"

With every thrust, Teddy got closer and closer to his eventual orgasm. There was no holding him back as he got to the edge, and his penis felt every part of Harry's hole. With a powerful push, Teddy shoved his cock all the way in, and spurted his seed into Harry.

"God!" Teddy grunted "Take it all, you slave!"

"I'll take everything master" Harry declared "Everything"

When Teddy had stopped releasing, he pulled out of Harry and stood up. He wanted to catch his breath after all of the excitement, looking down at Harry and seeing how much pre-cum was oozing from Harry's knob. He wasn't about to let Harry experience his full release, at least not yet anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	11. Teddy Lupin & Ginny Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy asserts his dominance over Ginny, whilst Harry watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of the Teddy/Harry/Ginny mini series.

Taking the initiative, Teddy pushed Harry onto the floor, clearing the bed for Ginny. He used his wand to untie her, but kept the blindfold on to begin with. He wanted to give Ginny a lesson in pleasure, but at the same time, he had to impose his self created rules.

He went over to the chair where Ginny was sat, and lifted her up, carrying her over to the bed. Once he had placed her on the duvet, Teddy took off the blindfold, and watched Ginny as she reacted to his hard, throbbing penis. Her mouth was open wide, as the shock spread across her face.

"Now Ginny, that's what I like to see" Teddy chuckled "You will be able to easily suck my dick if that's how wide you can open your mouth"

"But Teddy, this is all happening so quickly" Ginny reacted "What did you do to Harry?"

"That's for us to know, and you to find out" Teddy replied.

Using a spell, Teddy placed Harry on the chair, but didn't use the blindfold on him. In order to further show off his power, Teddy wanted Harry to watch as he dominated Ginny. As he sat down at the top of the bed, leaning against the headboard, Teddy signalled for Ginny to crawl between his legs.

"This is the biggest cock you've ever seen, isn't it?" Teddy teased.

"It is, what a huge dick" Ginny said.

As she wrapped her hand around his cock, Ginny was amazed at how thick it really was. She loved the way that Teddy's balls hung low between his legs, and using her other free hand, she cupped his scrotum. In an instant, she knew that the only thing she wanted, was to give Teddy whatever he so desired.

"How can anyone be this big?" Ginny posed.

"It's all natural" Teddy insisted "But enough talk, you need to use that mouth of yours for another reason"

Taking the prompt onboard, Ginny lowered her head, and her soft mouth was going down and around Teddy's length. She didn't believe that she would be able to fit in all in, but to her surprise, she went all the way to his balls, feeling his dick go deep down her throat.

"That's even better than I could ever imagine" Teddy chuckled.

With her clit becoming wet, Ginny began getting needy, as her horny thoughts translated into lust. She removed one of her hands, and used a finger to invade her vagina. She felt so happy as her finger began stimulating her g-spot, and was hoping that it wasn't just her finger that would go inside her.

Soon, Teddy began grunting, and started using his hand to push Ginny down. He could feel every part of her mouth and throat, and the slobber that coated him gave Teddy a pleasant sensation. Teddy was acting with his desires, and powerfully pushed Ginny off of his cock.

"What's next?" Ginny wondered.

"I just wanted to show Harry what I can really do" Teddy stated.

Looking towards Harry, Teddy smiled, one that was full of arrogance and confidence, as he pushed Ginny onto her back. He pushed her legs apart, and saw that her pussy was moist. There was no stopping him, as he had to taste Ginny, knowing that Harry wanted to as well.

"I bet you're loving this" Teddy teased.

"I do, so much" Harry confirmed.

"Well, Ginny loves me now" Teddy laughed "You are pathetic"

Turning his attention back to Ginny, Teddy lowered his head between her legs, and began kissing the skin all around her entrance. Each time he touched her, Ginny's walls contracted as she moaned. Teddy was inching closer and closer, until at last, he stuck his tongue out and pushed it in.

"Oh Teddy!" Ginny screamed.

"Babe, how does that feel?" Harry posed.

"Better than you ever did" Ginny replied.

Feeling Teddy's tongue inside her, Ginny started caressing her breasts. Her nipples were erect, and she was experiencing something that had been missing from her life for a while. Harry had been rather lacking over the past few months, but Teddy was young and up for everything.

"I don't think I'll manage to last long" Ginny warned.

After a few more licks around her walls, Teddy withdrew his tongue, and used his wand to apply lubricant all over their bodies. Both he and Ginny were now slippery, and nothing was going to stop him from going all the way with her.

"We need to show Harry how it's done" Teddy explained "I need to fuck you right now"

"Please, I want you so badly" Ginny whimpered "Make me gape with your size"

Putting her legs up, Ginny rested them on Teddy's broad, strong shoulders and waited momentarily before Teddy made his move. Using his hand, he guided his penis to her entrance and pushed in, the lubrication meaning that he thrust into her easily, hitting her g-spot and causing her to moan.

"Oh yeah, you like that?" Teddy grunted.

"I do, you're putting me in my place" Ginny panted.

"And what about you Harry?" Teddy continued "You like the way I invade your wife's clit?"

"It's hot" Harry confirmed "But I would be better"

"You know what, you talk to much" Teddy responded.

Quickly, whist still inside Ginny, Teddy turned and pointed his wand at Harry, summoning a gag to stop him from talking. He was met with complaint, and that prompted Teddy to add ropes, so that Harry was now tied tightly onto the chair.

"That's better" Teddy said.

"His voice is so annoying, unlike yours" Ginny agreed.

When Teddy went back to shagging Ginny, he noticed that she was dribbling from all of the moisture. This made a squelching sound every time he moved, and Teddy loved it. To her own surprise, Ginny had been able to demonstrate self control, and held off her orgasm.

"Are you going to shoot inside me?" Ginny questioned.

"I am indeed" Teddy confirmed "You're going to have my baby"

"Oh yes!" Ginny beamed.

It was so intense, that Teddy got faster, feeling his climax approaching. He felt the soft skin of Ginny's walls wrapping tightly around him as she got close. It was giving Teddy a hard job, which was to last as long as he could. Ginny was giving him such pleasure, that he wasn't able to stop his orgasm, and he had to let it take hold.

"God Ginny!" Teddy shouted "You slut, take my seed!"

"That's my Teddy" Ginny chuckled "Let your sperm lose inside me, fill my womb"

As he shot his last jet of hot, creamy semen, Teddy slowed down and gently pulled out of Ginny. So far, he had two orgasms, but Ginny and Harry had not yet been able to have theirs. Using his control, Teddy had made sure neither of them had got ahead of themselves, and his final act, was to finish the pleasure off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming soon.


	12. Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy uses his control to give Harry and Ginny a big climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 3 (final part) of the Teddy/Harry/Ginny mini series.

In order to preserve the feeling that Harry and Ginny had, Teddy put a sleeping spell on them. He wanted to use it as an excuse to recover without looking weak. Whilst they were asleep, Teddy found his special box of sex enhancements, and he planned to use one of the items to help Harry and Ginny orgasm.

Teddy smiled as Ginny lay on the bed happily asleep, whilst Harry was still tied up to the chair, although Teddy had removed the gag. Ginny's body was such a turn on for Teddy, and seeing Harry tied up and at his mercy also made Teddy feel excited once more.

After an hour, Teddy was ready to go again, and took the spell off of Harry and Ginny. They woke up gradually, with Ginny smiling the moment she lay eyes on Teddy. She knew that he was perfect, and she was hoping for more action with him.

Meanwhile, as Harry woke up he felt slightly annoyed. He loved the feeling of Teddy inside him, but he was angry at the fact that Ginny was more into Teddy than him. He began gritting his teeth when he realised the gag had gone, and then spoke to them.

"I'm much more important than you Teddy" Harry stated "Ginny is my wife"

"Why is that relevant Harry?" Teddy countered "You both belong to me now"

"And besides Harry" Ginny added "Teddy knows how to give real pleasure"

"I do too, and you know it" Harry argued.

"I don't think so" Ginny countered.

"If you two are quite finished with this silly argument" Teddy interjected "I think it's about time you put on a show for me"

"What are you talking about?" Harry questioned.

Going to his special box, Teddy opened it and took out a double ended dildo. Using his wand, he liberally coated it in lubricant, and put a charm on it to make it vibrate. He then untied Harry and watched as the older wizard stood up, looking confused.

"This is my special toy" Teddy said "Both of you get on the bed on all fours, so that you are facing away from each other"

"Okay!" Ginny enthused.

"R-really?" Harry stuttered.

"Yes, now hop to it" Teddy ordered.

Feeling reluctant, Harry obliged as he saw that Teddy was getting angry. He was drawn to how big Teddy's body truly was and realised that he wouldn't be able to overpower him, so submitted to Teddy's power and dominance.

"Now what do we do?" Harry posed.

"Push back on this" Teddy replied.

Placing the dildo between Harry and Ginny, Teddy watched as they simultaneously backed onto it. He could see that they both easily consumed it, but the vibration sent shudders through their bodies. Ginny happily bounced against it, but Harry was not trying as hard as he could have.

"I'm not doing this anymore" Harry said "Ginny is my slut and I'm in charge"

"Looks like I need to put you in line" Teddy commented.

Walking around so that he was stood in front of Harry's head, Teddy grabbed his own cock and slapped it against Harry's face. The sound was erotic and made Teddy throb, before he grabbed Harry and pulled his mouth over his shaft.

"Now bounce and suck" Teddy instructed "Because I am in charge"

As Harry sucked on Teddy for the first time, he started to relax and even though he tried not to get into it, he was unable to stop himself. The feel of Teddy's dick in his mouth became addictive very quickly, and Harry was starting to enjoy the feeling.

"That's right, submit to your master" Teddy teased.

It was a wonderful sight for Teddy, as he started by watching Harry suck on his length, before moving his eyes along Harry's body and seeing his ass take the vibrating dildo. Ginny and Harry started crashing their butts together as the dildo sent waves of lust through them both.

"You know, I think whilst your holes are stimulated" Teddy said "I need to explore your genitals"

He removed his cock from Harry's mouth, smiling as Harry seemed sad by the action. He moved to the middle of the bed and sat beside them, using his hands to start caressing the head of Harry's penis and the walls of Ginny's vagina.

Wanting to show off more magic, Teddy removed his hands from them and used his wand to summon a bowl, that he placed on the bed in between them. Slowly, he returned his hands, wrapping his left hand tightly around Harry's length, and then pushing his finger into Ginny's entrance.

"Oh Teddy!" Ginny moaned "This is so intense, I really love it!"

"I'm so glad Ginny" Teddy reacted "Now you belong to me"

"I always will" Ginny pledged.

As he felt Ginny's clit becoming more and more wet, Teddy looked over to Harry and saw that his expression was one of someone going through pure pleasure. He began stroking Harry's hard knob, feeling it pulsating as he went.

"This feels better than Ginny's pussy" Harry panted "Tight and soft"

"That's more like it Harry" Teddy praised "If you behave, you get rewarded"

"Yes, m-master" Harry replied.

Hearing Harry call him master made Teddy feel horny, and his own penis now stood proud. He wanted to watch Harry and Ginny release their climaxes, and began increasing his speed. He heard the loud pants and moans that were coming from their mouths.

"God Teddy, I'm gonna squirt!" Ginny declared "Aah!"

Feeling her walls contracting around his finger, Teddy saw Ginny squirt, feeling the liquid on his hand. He removed his finger and watched as she continued squirting into the bowl he placed beneath them, hearing the splatter as it hit. She pulled off of the dildo, and collapsed on the bed.

"That was great to witness" Teddy stated "Are you ready for your reward Harry?"

"I am, and I'm so close" Harry stated.

"Make sure you give me a big release like Ginny did" Teddy stated.

"You're about to see, I've saved so much sperm!" Harry grunted "Oh god, yes!"

Holding the other end of the dildo, Teddy pushed it all the way in and made sure to push it against Harry's prostate. With one final stroke, Teddy was able to see Harry shoot 2 thick jets of white sperm into the bowl, mixing happily with Ginny's load. As Teddy milked him, Harry felt ecstasy that he had never had before.

"Wow, I've never released that much" Harry observed.

"There's one more thing you need to release" Teddy chuckled.

Teddy took his hand away from Harry's dick, and instead moved them onto Harry's butt cheeks. Pulling them apart, Teddy watched as the dildo remained inside Harry's hole. Ginny looked, and knew what Teddy was wanting Harry to do.

"Push it out" Teddy ordered.

Relaxing his muscles, Harry pushed and the dildo shot out making a popping sound. Teddy used his wand to clean it off, before returning it to his special box. Dipping his finger into the bowl, Teddy took a taste of Ginny and Harry, smiling before getting an idea. Once he saw that Harry and Ginny looked happy, Teddy knew he had to climax too.

"Before I shoot, I want to see something" Teddy said.

"What is it?" Harry wondered.

"Both of you, drink your loads from the bowl" Teddy replied.

Without hesitating, Ginny lifted the bowl up to her lips, and gulped down the fluid, before passing the bowl over to Harry. He wasn't sure about it, but then remembered that it was fluid from both Ginny and himself, and upon realising that, he swallowed the remainder.

"Now that's over, you have to help me cum" Teddy explained.

Feeling ever so horny, Teddy sat down on the bed in between them, his thick cock looking so appealing that both Harry and Ginny wanted it in their mouths. Ginny managed to get their first, using her lips to suck hard on Teddy's throbbing dick.

"Yes, that's so good" Teddy teased.

It was clear that Harry was becoming impatient, and pushed Ginny off of Teddy, so that he could take the younger wizard's cock into his mouth. He tasted Teddy's pre-cum, and felt the silky texture. Harry was sucking with all of his determination, and Ginny began massaging Teddy's balls.

"These are so full, I can feel" Ginny muttered.

"I'm so close to shooting" Teddy stated "Harry, stop sucking. I want you both to lick up the sides of my cock"

When Harry took his mouth away, he looked disappointed. Teddy wanted to cum so badly, and was going to make sure that Harry didn't mess anything up. To begin with, Ginny used her tongue to lick Teddy's shaft from base to tip, and back again.

"That's it" Teddy stated "Copy her"

Sighing, Harry moved closer and put his tongue out, before licking the other side of Teddy's shaft. As Harry reached the tip, Ginny was at the base, and when Ginny got to the tip, Harry was at the base. This was giving Teddy what he needed, and that's where his orgasm took hold.

"I'm gonna cum, get on your knees in front of me and open your mouths!" Teddy panted.

They both moved onto the floor, their mouths open and their tongues dancing, willing Teddy to release on them. Teddy stroked himself for a few seconds, and let out a load moan as he shot his sperm, first into Ginny's mouth, and then into Harry's.

"There we go!" Teddy beamed "Taste before you swallow it"

He knew both Harry and Ginny were rolling the semen around their mouths, before he watched them gulp his seed down their throats. They lay on the bed together, with Teddy in the middle, his arms holding them both, as they snuggled into him.

"If you listen to me, you'll get whatever you want" Teddy stated "But Ginny, you are exclusive to me, okay?"

"Of course" Ginny agreed.

"And Harry, you just have to accept that Ginny is going to be with me, and you will be at my mercy at all times" Teddy added.

"Okay, I can live with that" Harry stated.

Feeling the strength he possessed, Teddy happily now took his rightful place as head of the Potter household. If anyone else didn't like it, he no longer cared. Ginny was now his soulmate, and Harry was there to please him as Teddy saw fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	13. Harry Potter & Vernon Dursley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon has a problem, and Harry decides to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following e-mail request:
> 
> Harry/Vernon - Vernon is horny but Petunia won't help him. In desperation he finds a solution with Harry.
> 
> Told from Harry's POV.

The Dursleys had a habit of getting themselves in difficult situations. Whenever there was a conflict however, I was the one who would be blamed and punished, which greatly annoyed me as that was extremely unfair for me to experience.

Now that I was about to begin my fourth year at Hogwarts, I had developed my own confidence and now wouldn't take any nonsense from them. To me, I shouldn't receive such horrible treatment from anyone, I got enough of that from Voldemort, so I began arguing back at all times.

There was one particular morning that would change my relationship with Uncle Vernon forever. I had woken up early and was writing to Ron and Hermione when her burst through my bedroom door, looking like he was in a state of distress.

"Potter!" Vernon bellowed "You have to help me!"

"Why should I?!" I reacted "You always mistreat me!"

As he moved closer to me, I saw that the expression on his face was soft, and he didn't look like he was going to be horrible to me, which was in itself, a novelty. Vernon was stood right in front of me, and I felt the need to find out what was going on.

"Look, what's the problem?" I posed.

"Petunia won't help me, and I really need some relief" Vernon explained.

"Relief, from what?" I continued.

"I woke up hard, and the only way I can get past it, is if someone helps me" Vernon stated.

There was a moment when I thought I had misheard him, but then I realised that I hadn't. Although he hadn't explicitly said so, I knew what Vernon was trying to propose, and I didn't really know what to think. I did however, want to get some clarity.

"Are you saying, that you need my help so that you can... orgasm?" I questioned.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Vernon rejoined.

"How does Petunia help you, exactly?" I pressed.

"I like being humiliated, to be told I'm inferior" Vernon reacted.

There was nothing that could describe how I felt in that moment. Was my uncle really asking me to humiliate him? More to the point, why was he asking me? There were plenty of other people that he could approach that would be far more suitable.

"Is this really happening?" I mumbled.

"I need this Potter" Vernon replied "I mean, Harry please"

I couldn't believe I was about to do this, but seeing that Vernon at least tried to be nice to me, I thought I could indulge in a bit of fun, whilst also getting to take Vernon down a peg or two. Standing up, I took my clothes off, revealing my muscular body.

"First of all, take off your clothes" I ordered "You worthless pile of crap"

To my surprise, Vernon didn't argue and did as he was told. This was becoming so weird, but when he had removed all of his clothes, I kept speaking and wanted to really humiliate him, about as much as he had humiliated me in the past.

"Wow, you're small, why did Petunia give you a chance?" I teased "Get on the bed right now"

There was a rush of excitement going through my body, and Vernon's willingness to do as I ordered was turning me on. My penis was huge, and was at least five times the length of his. As he was sat on the edge of the bed, I put my genitals right in his face.

"You want my help?" I enquired.

"I need it so badly" Vernon said.

"Then you can help me out first" I replied "So give me a hand job"

"Okay" Vernon agreed "I will"

The moment Vernon wrapped his chubby fingers around me, I felt like I was the most important person in the world. He had a firm grip, and as he stroked me, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be in the moment. From this point on, Vernon was going to be my slave.

"You make a dwarf look huge" I spat "You really weren't up to the job were you? All you have to show for your exploits, is Dudley"

"But we didn't want any further offspring" Vernon argued "One was enough"

"Or was Petunia not satisfied with your dick?" I posed "I bet even Dudley is bigger than you"

That was when I noticed that Vernon was stroking himself too, moving a rhythm that matched the pace he was rubbing me off. I decided that I wanted to do more, so I removed his hand, and pushed him onto his stomach, revealing his chubby bum.

"Wow, that ass is fat" I muttered "It's not the same as my round, smooth, gorgeous bubble butt"

"I know, you are so handsome" Vernon sighed.

Leaning down, I started to lick his hole, and felt that it relaxed rather quickly. I started to push in, as my face was surrounded by his huge cheeks. I could've sworn that he tried to crush me between them, but then I spanked him and he let me go further.

"This is new to me" Vernon commented.

Once I believed that he was sufficiently lubricated from my saliva, I removed my tongue, and got on my knees in between his legs. As I slowly pushed my head against his entrance, Vernon let out a moan, and that gave me the turn on I wanted, so I pushed all the way in.

"Aah!" Vernon complained "That hurts!"

"Shut up!" I ordered "It will get better!"

After I began thrusting in and out of him, I heard Vernon as he kept letting out cries of pain, before I increased the pace and the pain became pleasure. Vernon was moaning, and I was enjoying the way that I made him feel so inferior.

"I am the only man in this house" I cackled "You're penis is so small I had to look twice to even see it"

"Please Harry, let me feel you release in me" Vernon pleaded "I want to know what it's like to have someone shoot in my hole"

"Now Vernon, don't get ahead of yourself" I warned "I'm in charge, not you"

"Fine" Vernon sighed "But please"

I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him onto me as I moved in and out of his hole. I couldn't take any further pleasure, as my balls were going to explode, so with one long thrust, I shot my sperm deep inside Vernon, who happily let me release all of it inside him.

"Yes, I love it!" Vernon panted.

"You will never shoot this much" I mocked.

After pulling out, which I did quickly to give myself a final burst of lust, I kept Vernon in the same position, and used two of my fingers to stroke him. The position he was in made it look like I was milking a cow, but I didn't care, because I knew this was humiliating him.

"Do you want me to let you release?" I questioned.

"I do, so much" Vernon reacted.

"Then tell me I'm powerful" I instructed.

"You're so powerful" Vernon complimented.

"Now tell me you were wrong, and I'm better than Dudley" I persisted.

"You are much better than Dudley, I wish you were my son" Vernon moaned.

This made me stroke him faster and faster, until his body began to spasm, and a small glob of his semen fell onto my duvet. He thrust into my hand, but no more sperm came out, so I removed it. I collected up his cum with my finger, and put it into his mouth.

"Eat it!" I ordered.

"Okay" Vernon concurred.

As I put my finger into his mouth, he sucked on it a bit, before he swallowed his own small little blob of cum. I took my finger away and then grabbed Vernon and stood him up. With all of the venom in my eyes, I gave him a warning.

"Now, you are going to treat me with respect" I grunted "Understand?"

"Yes Harry" Vernon pledged "I promise"

"Good, now get out of here!" I snapped.

Grabbing his clothes, Vernon stood up and ran out of my room quicker than I could have imagined. I was now going to enjoy life with the Dursleys, particularly Vernon, as he was my slave, and if he wanted my help, he would have to be really nice to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	14. Harry Potter & Dudley Dursley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spying on Harry, Dudley gets to fulfil his fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request for Harry/Dudley.
> 
> Told from Dudley's POV.

After everything that has happened over the last decade, I never imagined that I would feel this way. Harry, my cousin, was a wizard and we had argued quite a bit, but as we got older, we were able to become more civil around each other, although that happened by the fact that we basically ignored one another.

Previously, I would've been relieved to be away from him. He was always better than me at most things, so having him ignore me and being able to ignore him without any expectation from my parents would have been a dream come true. Things change, however, and now I found myself in a pretty tough situation.

Being able to take a step back, made me look at Harry differently. I saw that actually, apart from being very kind and courageous, he was also very fit. He is the guy that made me realise that I'm gay, and there was nothing I wanted more than to be with him.

One evening, I was looking up at the ceiling, whilst lying down quietly on my bed. Mum and dad had been busy and went out in order to visit Aunt Marge. I didn't really want to go, so here I was, in the house alone, with the guy who I was desperate to go out with.

Then randomly, a poster that was hung up on my wall fell off, and I noticed that there was a hole in the wall with light beaming through. Curiosity was high, so I walked over and crouched down in order to take a look, and when I saw what was on the other side, I felt like today was my lucky day.

On the other side of the wall was the bathroom. What made me feel lucky was the fact that Harry was completely naked in the shower, and I got a full view of his long, thick, penis. My mouth was watering at the thought of tasting him, so in the hope that he might take some action. I stuck my tongue through, hoping that he would see me.

"Hmm, someone wants me, do they?" Harry chuckled.

I knew he would know I was the one on the other side, as there was no-one else in the house. I heard footsteps walking towards me, and then I got a rush of lust, as I felt the tip of his wet cock touching my tongue. I was sure to open my mouth as wide as possible so that he could push in, but he quickly removed himself from me.

"Dudley, I never knew you were a cock slut" Harry stated "But if you want to taste the most powerful penis in the world, I guess I can allow it"

"I want this Harry" I explained "You ignored me for so long, and I discovered my sexuality"

"I've never been anyone's gay awakening before" Harry commented.

"Can we stop talking?" I requested.

"You're up for it!" Harry joked.

Mercifully, Harry began inserting his dick into my mouth, and as he went further in, I started to gag, which it turn caused me to coat his knob with my slobber. I began moving slowly along his length, allowing my mouth to feel just how big he actually was.

"I bet you'd do anything to please me" Harry teased.

I released a moan in agreement, because with mum and dad out of the house, and Harry's cock inside of me, I would be happy to oblige in anything that Harry wanted me to do. I pushed my face against the hole, and allowed Harry to fuck my mouth.

"This feels so good" Harry grunted.

It was so true, as his dick violated my mouth. I had yearned for this kind of attention, and having it was making me feel like I could have a good life. I wrapped my lips more tightly around him, and just as I thought he was going to release his love juice into me, Harry pulled his cock out.

"What's wrong?" I posed "Did I not satisfy you?"

"Take your clothes off and join me in here" Harry ordered "I want to see that ass of yours"

My own erection, which wasn't quite as big as Harry's, had been sitting in my briefs. When I took my clothes off, my penis was hard and my foreskin had retracted. Putting my hand around my dick, I stroked allowing myself some pleasure, imagining what Harry was going to do next.

I promptly walked out of my own bedroom and went to the bathroom. When I opened up, I was met by Harry, who was stroking his penis and looked at me with a smirk. His defined muscles, which were wet and shiny, were such a treat to look at.

"Don't just look stare" Harry instructed "Get on all fours and let me look at your hole"

"Really?" I reacted.

"Yes really" Harry confirmed.

"Okay!" I beamed "Anything for you!"

As I excitedly got into position, I waited for Harry to make a move, and he took me by surprise when he started to suck my toes before he licked my feet. His tongue felt so smooth on my soles, and it tickled a bit which made my body spasm slightly.

"Do you like this?" Harry wondered.

"It's the best" I declared.

He began licking up my soles and then along my ankles before moving up my legs. He was making me go weak, and I knew that this was where I would fully give in to his awesome power. His tongue licked up each of my thighs, making me squirm.

"No one has ever appreciated my body before" I mumbled.

"Well, that's changed now" Harry responded.

Finally, I felt his hot breath against my butt, and one of his hands wrapped tightly around my penis, stroking it lightly. His hand felt different to my own, as it was warm, and his fingers felt large as they secured themselves around my length.

"Thrust into my hand" Harry ordered.

"Yes, I will" I agreed.

Starting slowly, I began thrusting into his grip, feeling the most horny I've ever been. My dick had never been so hard and I was getting so close. I knew that if I went too fast, I would release, but I didn't want it to end just yet, so I maintained a steady pace.

"I can feel you throbbing" Harry said "You are close, aren't you?"

"But I don't want to reach climax yet" I complained "It would be embarrassing"

"No it wouldn't" Harry assured "If you want to shoot your load, then shoot it"

"But what about you?" I pressed.

"I have a plan that you'll help me with" Harry rejoined.

"Fair enough" I uttered "Just don't laugh at the small load I'll shoot"

"I won't laugh" Harry promised.

My body tensed up, and as well as thrusting into his hand, Harry starting rubbing me, and this made it impossible to hold on any longer. Curling my toes, I pushed into his hand and allowed my sperm to shoot out. To my surprise, I had released quite a bit of semen onto the ground.

"Wow!" I observed "I've never cum that much before!"

"Seems a shame to waste it" Harry said "In which case..."

I turned over so that I was sat on the floor, and watched as Harry licked it all up off of the floor. I loved the fact that he devoured it in the way he did, slurping it into his mouth and gulping it down his throat. When he was finished, he looked at me, before moving close and planting a wet, cum flavoured kiss on my lips.

"Are you ready to help me out?" Harry questioned.

"I'll do anything to help you" I insisted.

Smiling once again, Harry pushed me onto my back and lifted my legs up into the air. He sucked on his index finger and then began pushing it inside my tight hole. I'd never taken anything up my ass before, and Harry's finger was a wonderful place to start.

"You've never been invaded have you?" Harry giggled "I can tell"

"This feels unreal" I moaned "My hole is at your mercy"

After teasing my hole for a few minutes, I wanted him to go further, and he must've realised I was ready. He rested my legs on his shoulders and leaned on them to push my ass up in the air. Slowly, he inserted his thick cock into my entrance, and after initial pain, I felt him rub against my prostate.

"Oh god!" I squealed.

"That's so warm babe" Harry complimented.

As he pushed all the way in, I felt my hole stretch around him. He then slowly pulled out, before pushing gently back in. He maintained a slow pace, and my penis was erect once more. I couldn't help myself, I had to start stroking myself, but I needed more too.

"Harry, I want it harder" I begged.

"Okay Dudley, as you're enjoying this so much" Harry agreed.

He started thrusting quickly, making me feel even more horny as my dick displayed my enjoyment. I saw how Harry was gritting his teeth, and started to grunt as he moved. I knew he was close, and I tried to make it as pleasurable as possible.

"I'm going to shoot soon" Harry stated.

"So am I!" I rejoined.

I couldn't handle his husky voice, and with a final stroke, I erupted for the second time, my cum splattering over my stomach. My hole contracted around Harry, and once I had finished releasing, I felt hot, sticky fluid travelling up inside my ass.

"Yes!" Harry screamed "Dudley, you slut I loved it!"

"Thanks Harry" I replied "I loved it too"

We lay together on the floor, and I used my hand to collect the sperm from my stomach, putting it into my mouth. I kissed Harry this time, and we swapped my load between our tongues, allowing both of us to taste it. When we pulled apart, we both swallowed the remains, and then snuggled.

"I love you Dudley" Harry declared.

"I love you too Harry" I responded.

We stood up and went back to our rooms to get changed, before I went into Harry's room and cuddled up to him on his bed. I didn't care if my parents saw us, because Harry showed me more love in the past day than my parents had shown me in my entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	15. Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst his husband is away, Draco uses his imagination to have his way with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following e-mail request:
> 
> Harry/Draco - A quick oneshot where they are married and Harry is away, so Draco imagines his husband and gets satisfaction.
> 
> Told from Draco's POV.

Typically, Harry had to go away and save the world at various points. It came as a surprise to most when we became a couple, but now I didn't have to live up to my father's ridiculous expectations, I was free to be myself and not care what anyone else thought.

The problem I had was that Harry was always the one who could make me climax faster than anyone else. He was the reason that I was happy, and the fact that he gave me the best sexual experiences in the world, was like the icing on the cake.

In his absence, I decided that I would imagine what I was going to do to him. The mere thought of Harry kissing me was always enough to make me erect, with his dark hair and pale skin, I knew that I was so lucky to be with him, and the fact others got jealous of me made my heart skip.

I removed all of my clothes promptly, before lying down on my bed. I was skinnier than Harry, but having less in the way meant that when I looked towards my feet, I could see my throbbing penis, which was long and thick. I was also cut, so the head of my cock never had anything to prevent pure pleasure.

Slowly, I moved my hand down my body, rubbing them over my chest and my stomach, before I reached my dick. I wrapped my hand around it lightly, and started to gently tease myself, moving tentatively up and down the shaft, before reaching the head.

"God Harry" I moaned "Your hand would know what I wanted"

I knew that was so true, as Harry loved to dominate in the bedroom. I willingly submitted to him, and so would anyone else if they heard his sexy, husky voice as he ordered you to please him. I used my wand to summon the long dildo from my drawer, and when I had it in my hand, I cast a spell to cover it in endless lubrication.

"Harry isn't here" I mumbled "So you'll have to do"

As I used one hand to stroke myself, the other hand guided the long dildo up and into my mouth. It had been made especially for me, and was an exact replica of Harry's penis. As put the tip in my mouth, I imagined Harry telling me how great it felt.

"Ooh yeah Draco" I thought "Suck the master"

I began shoving the dildo back so that I gagged, knowing how much Harry loved it when that happened. My slobber was spreading over the dildo at a rapid rate, to the point where excess was dripping off, landing on my chin in a pleasing way.

"You're doing such a brilliant job" I thought "Master won't last long"

"I know you won't, and neither will I!" I beamed.

There was one thing that was unique to this particular dildo, in that after about a minute, it would orgasm and release an imitation of Harry's sperm. I was so horny and really wanted to taste it, stroking myself whilst picking up my pace as I sucked it.

I loved the way that it would throb in my mouth, and that was the sign that there wouldn't be long to go before I got my reward. My blond hair was draped over my eyes, so I had to pause to blow it out of the way, before I blew the dildo harder than ever, and finally, it shot fluid into my mouth.

"Yes!" I thought "Shoot it all inside me!"

I held the dildo in position until it stopped releasing, and then slowly removed it from my mouth, a popping sound being created as the head escaped from my lips. My own penis was leaking pre-cum, and I knew that it was time to finish it.

"You know what I want" I uttered "So let me have it"

Getting onto my hands and knees, I put the dildo at my entrance, and then enchanted so that it would move independently. I removed my hand and the dildo shoved into my hole. There was some resistance as my hole was not yet stretched, but as I kept on, I became more slack and the dildo got the better of me.

"God! Yes!" I moaned "Fuck me Harry!"

Those were moans of pure pleasure as I felt the dildo stimulating my prostate. I had loved having Harry inside me, but this was the next best thing. My penis called for attention, so I wrapped my fingers around my cock once more, and stroked furiously.

"I'm almost there!" I screeched "I want to shoot so much!"

I could hear Harry telling me to do so, as he enjoyed watching my load splat onto our bed sheets. I pushed back on the dildo, and felt it go all the way inside me. It went so deep that it got trapped, and started to vibrate, which finally sent me over the edge.

"Yes!" I screamed "There it goes!"

Several jets of my thick cum shot onto the bed, forming a pool underneath me. The dildo made it difficult to stop, so I pushed it out before I lost control. I removed the enchantment, and collapsed on my bed, feeling ready for when Harry would do me for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	16. End Of Part 5

That is Part 5 completed.

I hope you enjoyed reading it and I appreciate your support.


	17. Thank You

I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this book.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
